


Таланты старый и новый

by Archie_Wynne, fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Meetings, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020
Summary: Одна, в закрытом баре, Эзри пытается заглушить своих демонов и находит поддержку с неожиданной стороны.
Relationships: Ezri Dax/Weyoun 6
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Таланты старый и новый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Talents Old and New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550805) by [Deathstar510](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathstar510/pseuds/Deathstar510). 



> Примечание от переводчика: как по мне, годный психологичный джен. Пейринг - под лупой и если очень хочется.

Эзри Тиган никогда не удавалось запомнить ноты.

Эзри пыталась выучить нотную грамоту еще давным-давно. Тогда она была достаточно юна, чтобы думать, будто может обладать скрытым талантом, пока недосягаемым и ожидающим, что его обнаружат. Конечно, настойчивость ее матери, оплатившей в итоге несколько месяцев уроков, только подтвердила факт: какими бы ни оказались скрытые дарования Эзри, музыка определенно не входила в их число. Музыкальные инструменты вскоре отправились в глубины ее шкафа, были убраны с глаз и довольно скоро позабыты. Как и в случае с любым другим детским капризом, который не получилось удовлетворить в полной мере, Эзри вскоре забыла то немногое, что ей удалось освоить во время занятий музыкой.

Эзри Тиган никогда толком не учила ноты, но та легкость, с которой ее пальцы летали по клавишам переносного пианино, что стояло сейчас перед ней, служила доказательством: она больше не являлась Эзри Тиган. Она должна была привыкнуть к этой мысли, но пока у Эзри явно не получалось, и, если уж быть с собой до конца честной, вероятно, не вышло бы и впредь. Природа объединения изменила Эзри, сделала ее Дакс, и, возможно, если бы она все же прошла необходимое триллу обучение, принять этот факт оказалось бы легче. Обучение действительно сделало бы многое проще. Многое, но не все.

Эзри почему-то сомневалась, что обучение подготовило бы ее к Джорану. Воспоминания Джадзии о нем не были тем, что просто проходит со временем.

Воспроизведение музыки Джорана заставляло его молчать или, возможно, просто заглушало его. В любом случае благодаря этому ночи Эзри оставались спокойными, пока она играла ноты, уже много дней не выходившие из ее головы, давая музыкальному дару Джорана возможность воплощения. На самом деле это, вероятно, сделало Эзри даже слишком спокойной. Если бы Эзри оставалась чуть более настороженной, вместо того чтобы забыться в тишине «У Кварка» незадолго до закрытия, она могла бы понять, что в баре появился кто-то еще. И это был не сам Кварк.

— Вы хорошо играете.

Нежная мелодия прервалась — руки, сорвавшись от неожиданности, резко ударили по клавишам, откликнувшимся волной диссонанса. Эзри развернулась на своем барном стуле лицом к посетителю, заранее догадываясь, кого она увидит за спиной. Вейюн 6, его голос Эзри знала по воспоминаниям Джадзии о предшественниках этой версии лучше, чем по собственному опыту взаимодействия с ним. С тех пор, как Одо доставил Вейюна на станцию, Эзри... Возможно, «избегать» в этом случае прозвучало бы более резко, чем она бы того хотела, но, по всей видимости, это единственное слово, которое здесь подходило. Эзри избегала Вейюна настолько успешно, что, вероятно, сейчас был первый раз, когда у нее не возникло возможности уклониться от разговора с ним.

Вейюн умолк после своего комплимента, ожидая ее реакции, и когда она не смогла ответить ничем иным, кроме взгляда испуганного олененка, он показался почти растерянным. Через мгновение, впрочем, Вейюн склонил голову набок, с любопытством смотря на нее. 

— Это... не то, что следовало бы сказать?

Все ворты должны быть дипломатами, но, очевидно, их навыки не распространялись на простое межличностное общение. Честно говоря, с навыками общения один на один у Эзри тоже не ладилось.

— Я думала, что у ворт нет эстетического чувства, — бездумно выпалила она, пытаясь скрыть собственную неловкость. 

Едва договорив, Эзри поморщилась. Отличный способ заставить новичка на станции почувствовать себя как дома. Ей следовало помнить, кем он являлся. Новый обитатель станции, новый Вейюн, не тот, кого знала Джадзия. Всем личностям Дакс стоило бы помнить об этом.

— Мне жаль. Извините, я не это хотела сказать, просто... — Эзри отвернулась к пианино, пристроенному на стойке, досадливо прикусила губу. — Я не думала, что здесь есть кто-то еще.

С тем же легким наклоном головы — вид такой, будто он пытался судить о каждой ее реакции, — Вейюн заговорил снова.

— Вы бы предпочли, чтобы я ушел? — его голос стал совсем тихим.

Эзри почти ответила «да». Почти. Моменты перед закрытием бара всегда были ее временем. Даже Кварк оставлял Эзри одну, особо не споря, пока она здесь играла. Несомненно, Кварк мог слышать ее музыку, но он не лез с ненужными разговорами, и это было важно.

В любом другом случае Эзри начала бы настаивать, чтобы ее оставили в одиночестве, но теперь, после неосторожных слов, с которых она начала разговор, просить Вейюна об уходе Эзри просто не могла.

— Все в порядке, — вздохнула она, глянув на него через плечо. — Я имею в виду, что Кварк все равно закроется через двадцать минут.

Судя по колебаниям Вейюна, она не смогла скрыть свои настоящие эмоции в голосе. Вейюн расположился на соседнем вращающемся стуле, лицом к пустой барной стойке. Повернув свое сиденье, Эзри опустила пальцы на клавиши. Она больше не играла. Эзри не могла заставить себя играть в чьем-то присутствии.

Секунды тишины растянулись до целой минуты, после чего Вейюн, прочистив горло, снова обратился к ней.

— Вы сказали правду.

Эзри недоумевающе моргнула, наконец подняв глаза от клавиш. 

— Какую правду?

— Основатели не видели необходимости наделить своих дипломатов способностью ценить искусство в целом и музыку, — Вейюн смотрел на ее пианино, чуть заметно улыбаясь.

По мнению Эзри, его лицо выглядело достаточно самодовольным в этот момент, но она подумала, что не может его винить. Доминион мог ввести это высокомерное выражение в линию Вейюна так же намеренно, как и склонность к дипломатии.

Она нажала на клавишу, вызывая одинокую тихую ноту. 

— Зачем тогда заводить разговор об этом?

— Я говорил с Одо насчет того, как я мог бы... — он сделал паузу, чтобы подобрать нужное слово; знакомая Эзри привычка, только подобная склонность в ее случае была скорее связана с неловкостью, чем с рассудительностью в построении фраз. — ...Расположить к себе обитателей станции. Он предположил, что порой уместный комплимент может помочь окружающим увидеть разницу между мной и моими предшественниками, — Вейюн вздохнул. — Однако я не вижу особых изменений в реакции других на меня. Вы, вероятно, первая, кто не попросил меня уйти.

Теперь Эзри была очень рада, что не стала следовать своему инстинкту, как раз побуждавшему ее прогнать Вейюна. Судя по тону голоса, всеобщее недоверие действительно ранило его, и она вряд ли простила бы себя, присоединившись сейчас к подобному отношению.  
Эзри извлекла еще одну ноту — она не могла играть с кем-то рядом, но так, по крайней мере, они не оставались в неловкой тишине. 

— Что ж, если вы хотите продолжать подобные попытки, я думаю, вы бы добились большего успеха в темах, о которых можете рассуждать откровенно, и другие об этом знают. Если вы не можете сказать, хороша ли музыка, нет смысла говорить о ней.

— Думаю, вы правы, — улыбнулся Вейюн. Он смотрел на пианино, когда Эзри нажала третью клавишу. — Но скажите, было ли это хотя бы...

— «Было ли это...» — чем?

— То, что вы играли. Это было... хорошо? Боюсь, я сам не могу судить.

Теперь Эзри не знала, как ответить. Она понимала, что музыка Джорана хороша, это она могла бы сказать без колебаний, но сейчас слова застряли у Эзри в горле.

— Это хорошо, но это не мое, — наконец выдавила Эзри.

Честно говоря, «своего» у нее было очень мало. Относительно многих своих умений Эзри могла указать на предыдущих Дакс и сказать, что это у нее от них.

— Вы не единственный, кто живет в тени нескольких ваших последних версий, — предложила Эзри в качестве хоть какого-то возможного объяснения.

На лице Вейюна отразилось внезапное одобрение. Видимо, это было для него так важно, как она и думала. Один балл в пользу Эзри, даже если и малый. Вейюн кивнул в знак понимания. 

— Джадзия, не так ли? Предыдущий носитель Дакс. Вейюны очень уважают ее, хотя их взаимодействие с Джадзией и оказалось недолгим.  
Джадзию такое недолгое взаимодействие вполне устраивало, но Эзри сомневалась, что ей стоит сообщать об этом Вейюну. Номер Шесть всегда казался ей немного более привязанным к реальности, чем другие, и она была уверена, что он уже все понял. 

— Джадзия, Керзон, и это только те, кого знали здесь, на станции. Перед ними еще целый список.

— Джадзия была музыкантом?

— Нет, музыка не от нее, — Эзри слегка покачала головой. — Он был... Пару версий Дакс назад. 

Она не назвала имени, как будто имя Джорана, произнесенное вслух, могло каким-то образом снова вывести его мысли на передний план. Эзри пришла сюда, чтобы заглушить Джорана, а не освобождать его. 

— От него во мне немного, но у него была музыка. Джадзия и Керзон оба были скорее... Приятными собеседниками, я думаю.

— А как насчет вас? — снова любопытный, изучающий наклон головы. — Если у этого вашего предшественника была музыка, а Джадзия и Керзон были... разговорчивы, то какой талант у вас?

Это задело ее, и Эзри опустила глаза. 

— Хотела бы я вам ответить. Я толком не знала, какими талантами обладаю, еще до того, как стала Дакс, а теперь... Теперь я действительно не уверена ни в чем. 

Её достоинства как Эзри Тиган никогда не были чем-то особенным, но, по крайней мере, раньше ей не приходилось сравнивать их с целой очередью дарований других триллов. 

— Я советник, но не думаю, что это считается талантом.

За этими словами Эзри последовали несколько нот, почти, но не до конца сложившихся в мелодию. Движение рук было автоматическим, Эзри с трудом осознала, что делает, только когда последовательность нот закончилась. Она убрала руки с клавиш. 

— Если бы я попыталась описать, каково быть мной, думаю, я могла бы просто перечислить, чего я не умею. Все остальные дарования у меня будто бы есть.

На самом деле даже ее звание не принадлежало Эзри. Бенджамин обеспечил его, сославшись на работу Джадзии. 

— Это немного не то, что мне хотелось бы доказать. 

— Чувство, которое мне понятно, — Вейюн говорил с Эзри, но его взгляд все еще был прикован к пианино. — Сложно полностью отделить одно звено от остальной цепи. Я не уверен, что это вообще возможно для таких, как мы.

— Не знаю, могу ли говорить об этом, но... Вы не такой, как другие Вейюны. Не тот, кого знала Джадзия.

— И вы не похожи на Дакс, которую встречали Вейюн 4 и 5, — наконец он действительно посмотрел на Эзри, хотя взгляд оставался отрешенным, как бывает при глубокой задумчивости. — Но я не это хотел сказать... Того, кем я являюсь, не существовало бы без воспоминаний предыдущих Вейюнов; он был бы совсем иным. Я думаю, что вас без ваших предшественников не было бы тоже.

Вейюн не ошибся. Она изменилась, теперь была Дакс вместо Тиган. 

— Я вас не понимаю.

Вейюн снова улыбнулся. 

— Я пока не уверен в своей правоте, но полагаю, в данном случае вы не можете отрицать свой талант только потому, что он исходит из воспоминаний Дакс, — он опять перевел взгляд на пианино. — Я хотел бы узнать, что делает музыку... хорошей. Как вы думаете, вы могли бы снова сыграть для меня?

Эзри почти сказала «нет». Почти. Затем она подняла руки, позволяя пальцам расположиться на клавишах так, словно они оставались там все это время.

— Я думаю, что еще одна мелодия не будет лишней, — ответила она.


End file.
